leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Cryogonal (Pokémon)
|} Cryogonal (Japanese: フリージオ Freegeo) is an introduced in Generation V. It is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon. Biology Cryogonal resembles a shiny, blue hexagonal snowflake. Its facial expression is frozen, which leaves Cryogonal with a still, aggressive-looking face. Two cracks run through its face, the upper opening contains its eyes and the lower serves as a mouth. It has two glowing eyes and its large mouth contains an extendable chain of ice, which is used for hunting. When its body heat rises it will turn into steam and vanish, but will revert to ice when the body temperature lowers. Cryogonal is born in snow clouds. In the anime In the main series Major appearances Cryogonal debuted in Caution: Icy Battle Conditions!, under the ownership of Brycen. It was used in Brycen's Gym against , where it defeated but lost to his after it used . Multiple Cryogonal appeared in Kyurem VS. The Sword of Justice, where they acted as followers of . A group of Cryogonal appeared in Team Eevee and the Pokémon Rescue Squad!. Several of them were attacking and freezing a dam, leading to Virgil, Davy, and Jeff mounting a rescue mission. It was ultimately discovered that a baby Cryogonal was trapped inside the dam, and once it was reunited with the older ones, they left peacefully. Minor appearances Pokédex entries In Pokémon Generations ]] Zinzolin's Cryogonal appeared in The Frozen World. It battled Drayden's alongside Zinzolin's and multiple belonging to some s. In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga A Cryogonal appears under the ownership of Brycen in Up in the Air. Another one appears as Zinzolin's Pokémon where it was used in the Pokémon League in The Tournament Continues. In the TCG Other appearances Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U Cryogonal appears in the 3DS version as an enemy in Smash Run. It uses that either flies straight or curves to follow the target. Trophy information NA: This Ice-type Pokémon uses its ice-crystal chains to capture and freeze its prey to . In Smash Run, it drifts through the air and attacks with Ice Beam. The beam comes in two forms: one that fires in a straight line and one that curves to follow the fighters. '' '''PAL': This ice-type Pokémon uses its ice crystal chains to capture and freeze its prey to . In Smash Run, it drifts through the air and attacks fighters using Ice Beam. The attack comes in two forms: it will either fire in one direction, or it'll rotate as it fires. Don't let it hit you or you'll end up frozen solid! '' Game data Pokédex entries . When its temperature lowers, it returns to ice.}} .}} |} |} .}} .}} |} |} Game locations |} |} |} |} |} |} In side games |area=Glacier: World Axle - B2F, All }} |area=Glacier Palace - Eastern Spire (1F-12F), Silent Tundra (B1-B26), Dreamy Island (1F-25F), Moonlit Forest (Golden Chamber), Cape at the Edge (B1-B29), Slumbering Cave (B1-B99), Path of No Return (B1-B99), Ultimate Wilds (B1), Magnagate dungeons}} |area=Sealed Door: The Place to Return To}} |} |} |area=Colossal Forest: Stage 2}} |area=Zaffiro Coast: Stage 603}} |area=Distortion Land: Outermost Snowfield (Back Boss)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Generation V-VI Generation VII Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring Side game data |- |- |} Evolution Sprites Trivia Origin Cryogonal's appearance seems to be based on both s and . The ability to trap prey in ice crystals may be a reference to , Nordic giants who were made of ice, who also have this ability. Because of its back sprite and ability to learn several light-based moves, it may also be based on a glass mirror. Name origin Cryogonal is a combination of the prefix cryo-, from κρύος kruos, Greek for icy cold, and the adjectival form of the suffix -gon, from γωνία gōnia, Greek for angle. Freegeo may be a combination of freeze or frigid and geometrical. In other languages and |es=Cryogonal|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Frigometri|demeaning=From and |it=Cryogonal|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=프리지오 Freegeo|komeaning=Transliteration of the Japanese name |zh_cmn=幾何雪花 / 几何雪花 Jǐhéxuěhuā|zh_cmnmeaning=From and |ru=Криогонал Kriogonal|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} External links |} de:Frigometri es:Cryogonal fr:Hexagel it:Cryogonal ja:フリージオ zh:几何雪花